Death Race
Death Race is a type of relay race played on Paintball Maps. Each team has 3 Runners and 1 Gunner There are 4 Legs to the relay: * Leg 1 is from the Team's Base to Mid Field * Leg 2 ends at the Opposing Team's Base * Leg 3 ends at Mid Field * Leg 4 ends at the Team's Base Objective To complete a race, the team must complete all 4 Legs of the race and drop a grenade at the end of Leg 4. Setup Before starting the race, the Runners get in position for each of the handoffs. One at Mid Field, one at the Opposing Team's Base. The Runner running Leg 1 waits at their base for the race to begin. The race is started by one or both of the Gunners throwing a grenade into the middle of the field. Runners For Legs 1-3, the Current Runner must run to the end of the Leg and handoff the race by high fiving the Waiting Runner to start the next Leg. The Current Runner must wait at the end of their Leg after the handoff. For Leg 4, the Current Runner must pickup a Grenade and carry it to the their Team's Base. Once they reach the end, they drop the grenade. The first team to have a grenade detonate at their base wins. Throwing or charging the grenade before reaching the end of Leg 4 is NOT allowed and will result in forfeiture of the game if caught. When the Current Runner is shot, their Team's race resets and the Current Runner starts Leg 1 where they respawn. Gunners The Gunner's job is to shoot the Opposing Team's Runners and Gunner. The Gunner is only allowed to shoot the Current Runner while they are en route to the handoff. They cannot shoot Runners waiting at handoff positions, nor can they shoot Runners performing a handoff. If a Gunner shoots a waiting Runner, said Runnermust return to their handoff position. Punishments If a Gunner breaks the rules, either intentionally or accidentally, it helps the other team. Punishments for breaking the rules are as follows: * Shooting the Waiting Runner for the current Leg before the Current Runner has performed the handoff allows the Current Runner to skip the handoff and run the next Leg of the race. * Shooting the Current Runner during the handoff, the handoff is considered complete, and the Waiting Runner can start their Leg. * Shooting both Runners during a handoff at the end of Leg 1 and Leg 2 allows the next Waiting Runner to start their Leg (i.e. Shooting both Runners at the end of Leg 1 allows the Runner waiting at the end of Leg 2 to start running Leg 3) * Shooting both Runners during the handoff at the end of Leg 3 ends the game in favor of the Team that was shot. Waiting Runners are required to return to their handoff points when shot. If a Runner was in the process of a handoff, they return to the handoff position at the end of their Leg. In the event that both Runners are shot during a handoff, the Waiting Runner returns to where their Leg would've ended. Category:Impromptu Games